


sharded skies.

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [62]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, in which a star king sits in the rubble of it all, in which a star queen lies buried far away from all that has raised her, in which narnia aches and longs for things, in which the world moves towards its end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: there lies a star-queen buried in your soilthere sits a star-king, with salt-wet cheeksin the plumage of all that has grown from you;there’s a crater in your rock;there’s a crack in your skies.
Relationships: Ramandu's Daughter | Liliandil & Tirian
Series: Narnia Musings [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	sharded skies.

the skies are empty – white  
or maybe filled to the brim  
with all that Narnia has swallowed whole  
when it was aching  
and new, still.

once, the canopy stretched  
fourfold across this land;  
dotted with stars – dancing.

once, the world was built  
from the roots of a tree  
from the maw of a lion  
from sticky child-hands;  
still dripping with wonder.

once, the stars spread their arms  
and their mouths and their world  
across an empty night sky -   
not yet cracked at the edges.

there lies a star-queen buried in your soil  
there sits a star-king, with salt-wet cheeks  
in the plumage of all that has grown from you;  
there’s a crater in your rock;  
there’s a crack in your skies.

I wonder, my dear, how much longer the world can hold the weight of all these new stars?  
I wonder, my dear, if your mother’s grave will hold her until the end, under molten starlight?

I wonder how long it takes for the skies to shatter under their weight.


End file.
